Valse Rouge
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Russie réfléchit très gracieusement à ses plans. / [TRADUCTION]
Il tapa distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise alors qu'il sondait la pièce autour de lui. Chaque centimètre des murs et du plafond voûté était finement incrusté d'or et d'ardent écarlate, réfléchis sur le sol vitreux en dessous dans la brillante lumière des lustres. Un petit sourire s'insinua sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il se levait. De toutes les vastes constructions sous son joug, de toutes les demeures et palaces des humains sous son autorité, cet endroit était de loin son préféré.

Il ferma ses yeux alors qu'il arpentait le sol de marbre poli, ses bottes faisant de doux sons de claquement qui retentissaient contre les murs scintillants. Oui, cet endroit faisait une parfaite pièce pour divertir des invités, ayant accueilli bien des fêtes à travers les siècles. Mais le plus important, cependant, furent les alliances forgées dans ces murs particuliers.

Il s'interrompit, prenant un moment pour laisser s'échapper un calme petit gloussement, écoutant son propre rire rebondir contre les arcs et le plafond voûté. Alliances. Alliés.

 _Amis._

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses. Pas lorsqu'il avait tant souffert. Où étaient-ils quand il était enfant, errant perdu à travers la nature glaciale ? Où étaient-ils lorsqu'il était tourmenté par ce détestable Général Winter ? Lorsqu'il ne possédait pas même une paire de chaussures à sa taille ? Lorsqu'il...

Il s'arrêta et desserra lentement ses poings. C'était une bonne chose qu'il porte des gants, il aurait autrement fait saigner ses propres paumes. Il inspira profondément, étouffant la colère brute et la repoussant, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Une paisible insensibilité prit bientôt place, la plus familière des émotions installée profondément dans sa poitrine et qui sommeillait à l'arrière de son cœur fracturé, glacé.

Mais il leur avait montré, non ?

Oh, comme il leur avait montré.

Il s'était élevé de la tourbillonnante glace comme un phœnix ébréché, glacé, triomphant et luisant dans la lumière du soleil. Son empire – non, son magnifique patchwork, courtepointe de républiques – avait connu son ascension pour devenir une des plus terrifiantes et formidables forces du monde entier. Il arbora un large sourire. Qu'ils essaient de l'appeler « faible » maintenant.

Et ça avait été tellement, tellement gratifiant lorsqu'ils vinrent ramper vers lui pour de l'aide. Ils _le devaient_ , le monde étant ce qu'il est. Il était simplement trop fort pour qu'ils l'ignorent plus longtemps. Même Amérique, ce salopard capitaliste avait été forcé de reconnaître ses statuts. Et pas juste ça – il avait dû le reconnaître comme son égal. Son Allié.

Il eut un petit rire, balançant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le magnifique plafond doré au-dessus de lui. Oui, ça avait été le plus festif des jours, quand ce jeune morveux grandiloquent l'avait approché avec l'intention de forger une alliance. Il avait été encadré par Angleterre et France, bien évidemment. Il ricana ; comme ces autres nations l'avaient dorloté, gâté comme un enfant même après son ascension à devenir sa propre nation. Leurs _précieuses petites_ colonies, Amérique et Canada ensemble.

Il n'avait pas eu de pareilles cajoleries. Il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin.

Et, en y repensant, il n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter même si ça lui avait été offert.

Amérique avait été forcé de reconnaître sa puissance et légitimité en tant que nation ce jour fatidique. Oh, comme ces yeux azur s'étaient férocement embrasés à lui. Cinglants, impétueux et enragés. Son regard avait été rencontré par celui froid et violet, des éclaboussures de gris brillant comme des fractures déchiquetées alors que Russie lui souriait, provocant. Amérique n'avait simplement aucun autre choix que de se soumettre à leur alliance, puisque Russie était devenu aussi puissant que lui.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que Russie avait toujours été ainsi. Il était né de la toundra, dans les blanches terres désolées du monde qui bientôt furent siennes. Il était aguerri, d'un froid glacial, et fort. Et depuis qu'il en était venu à l'être, cela n'avait jamais changé.

Les autres étaient juste trop aveugles pour le remarquer pendant un très long moment. Mais il était patient. Il avait forgé son propre chemin, s'extériorisant de plus en plus et avait étendu son influence si loin en Europe et en Asie qu'il avait pu tout contrôler sans causer quelque tapage. Vraiment, même s'il détestait voir Allemagne et son Axe amener autant de tourments sur le champ de bataille, c'était une occasion en or qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer.

La vie dans le froid, dans cette austère indépendance lui avait appris bien des choses. De ne jamais négliger une opportunité était l'une des leçons les plus importantes. Faire une pareille chose dans la nature amenait la mort à coup sûr. Et Russie avait la pleine intention de survivre. Le destin lui présentait l'Europe sur un plateau d'argent, et il n'allait pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

Et qui lui disait qu'il allait s'arrêter à l'Europe ?

Il fredonna pour lui-même, tournoyant et flottant élégamment sur le sol de marbre poli. À travers son esprit, il voyait la vide pièce remplie de gens, humains et nations mélangés. Les spectateurs habillés dans leur plus fines tenues s'alignaient aux murs dorés, s'écartant pour laisser entrer les invités d'honneur. Les nouvelles acquisitions de sa glorieuse République Soviétique, rechignant alors qu'il s'approchait gracieusement d'eux.

Il pouvait presque entendre le son de la valse dans ses oreilles alors qu'il tirait sa révérence et que l'audience applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Lorsqu'il se releva, des paires d'yeux de différentes couleurs lui lançaient des regards. Tant de haine dans ces yeux quel dommage, vraiment. Il déroberait bientôt ces sinistres étincelles.

Il tendit la main et l'offrit au propriétaire d'une paire d'yeux bleu vif en premier.

Le regard d'Amérique devint encore plus venimeux alors qu'il le maudissait sous son souffle.

Russie le tira par le poignet, l'emmenant sur la piste de danse alors qu'il riait avec amusement.

« Je ne tolère pas de pareils propos dans ma république, Amérique, » il réprimanda, attrapant les deux poignets de l'Américain et le forçant dans la valse. Son captif s'agita, lui braillant des obscénités alors que sa voix se noyait dans la musique. Magnifique musique, composée par la patrie de la Russie, forte et véritable et oh tellement vibrante.

Russie eut un sourire narquois alors qu'Amérique lui fronçait les sourcils, ayant abandonné toute tentative de forcer ses poignets hors de l'emprise de Russie et il se concentra plutôt sur les insultes. Russie songea qu'il avait l'air formidable dans ces habits de rouge. Toutes ses nations portaient du rouge maintenant, représentant où (et à qui) ils appartenaient.

Il ria doucement alors qu'il guida Amérique sur la piste de danse, yeux violets sondant ceux bleus. Amérique sembla finalement réaliser que crier face à Russie n'arrangerait rien, et à la place le regarda d'un mauvais œil en silence. Russie pouvait s'habituer à cette attitude, à ces brillants yeux bleus le regardant avec ressentiment. Un jour, avec le temps, il transformerait cette animosité en admiration. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était du temps.

Et, il se dit, alors qu'il amenait l'Américain contre lui et qu'il se penchait vers son oreille, le temps était quelque chose qu'il possédait en grande quantité.

« Bienvenue, » il murmura, riant alors qu'Amérique tituba hors de l'étreinte et rejoignit furieusement l'autre côté du hall, au plaisir de l'audience environnante.

Russie dansa avec chaque nation l'une après l'autre, recevant des réponses variées et plus d'une diatribe, mais cela avait peu d'importance. Ils étaient tous sien. Tous sien, chaque iris chatoyante le regardant avec répugnance ou effroi, une nouvelle brillante pierre précieuse à ajouter à sa couronne.

Le monde avait, enfin, fait un avec la Russie.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'un soudain bruit accapara son attention. Il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant un bruissement timide de pieds, à peine hors de sa vision depuis l'entrée.

Les festivités disparurent aussi rapidement qu'il ne les avait fait apparaître, prenant la musique avec et laissant seulement derrière un vide silence. Il grimaça ; c'était assourdissant.

« Lituanie » il appela doucement, un couinement effrayé atteignant ses oreilles alors qu'il souriait largement, « Ne sois pas timide, viens par ici. »

Il observa comme la mince nation s'introduisit craintivement dans la pièce, s'accrochant à la porte.

« O-oui, Mr. Russie ? » il demanda nerveusement.

Russie eut un grand sourire alors qu'il étendait son bras vers lui.

« Danse avec moi, da ? »

* * *

Notes : J'aime imaginer Russie danser joyeusement entre les murs du Hall d'Aleksandrovsky dans le Grand Palais du Kremlin pendant cette fic, prenant du bon temps sur du Shostakovich. Le palais est un très beau bâtiment avec de délicates décorations partout.

* * *

 _NdP : Merci d'avoir lu ! Toute review sera traduite à l'auteur - ou directement envoyée si déjà rédigée en anglais. Traduction de "Red Waltz" de ChemiToo, lien sur mon profil !_


End file.
